A Stroll Across Kalos
by QueenLauraxx
Summary: Kenzie is pretty dang excited to be a trainer and travel with her BFF, Vanessa. But boy they do have to worry about Laura, some blonde girl who thinks too much of herself, and just disrespects her Pokemon like trash. But will Kenzie be able to demolish Laura in the league or will Laura even get badges? Ha. Maybe not or maybe she will.
1. Characters

**Okay! Here's the OC's in this story! I hope you will enjoy this little multi chapter story! **

* * *

_**~Characters of A Stroll Across Kalos~**_

* * *

_Name: Mackenzie_

_Nickname: Kenzie_

_Age: 10_

_Personality: Nice, fashionable and loves to care for Pokemon and helps them when in need, loves music!_

_How she looks: Waist length, light brown hair, green eyes. Always wears a tank top and shorts. _

* * *

_Name: Vanessa_

_Age: 10_

_Personality: Loves to be creative, fashionable as well, and helps Pokemon like Kenzie._

_How she looks: Dark brown hair, hazel eyes. Wears floral dresses with cardigans and heeled boots._

* * *

_Name: Laura_

_Age: 10_

_Personality: Cold, Cruel, Main enemy of Kenzie and Vanessa. Always targeted to beat them. Kinda ditched her Pokemon if weak. _

_How she looks: Long Blonde hair, blue eyes, Always wears skirts and baggy shirts and high heels. -_-.._


	2. A Little Knocking

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! Yeah. BUT. This time it is a Pokemon story, other than a Toontown story. But yeah. I have some OC's in here. Anyways. This story is about my OC, named Kenzie(short for Mackenzie) and she has a rival named Laura who swore she would beat Kenzie.(Like who would believe her? I sure don't but... Ah well. It's just a description). Also Kenzie is traveling with her best friend named Vanessa(Who is gonna be a coordinator...). But during the journey.. I cannot say what happens.. But it's a surprise! :D LETS GET STARTED! **

**Btw.. It's a multi chapter story! :) Also if it is italic it is a thought! :-)**

**See ya my Pokemon Lovers!**

**~ QueenLauraxx**

* * *

**_~A Stroll Across Kalos~_**

**by: QueenLauraxx**

* * *

** Chapter 1: A Little Knocking**

A girl around the age of 10, with long, waist length hair that is the color of light brown. Wearing a purple tank top with blue shorts and grey converses, walking down the steps.

Her mother was calling her to come down so she can go to Professorn Sycamore's for her first EVER Pokemon.

She came downstairs and told her mother, "Mom! Where's my bag full of my things I need for my journey! I need to meet up with Vanessa very soon!"

Her mom just sighed and yelled to her. "KENZIE! It's in your room hanging right there!"

**Kenzie's POV:**

My name Mackenzie, but Kenzie for short. I am going to be a Pokemon trainer in less than 10 minutes.. or make that 20 if I can't find my bag. I entered my room to find my pink and purple shoulder bag.

I quickly grabbed and went downstairs to find pancakes on the table. I quickly ate my pancakes and ran straight out of the door.

I met outside with my best friend ever, Vanessa. She looked up from the book she was reading. She yelled over at my direction,"Hey Kenzie! Ready for a new Pokemon?"

I quickly ran over to her and said, "Heck ya!"

I went over to Professor Sycamore's lab and saw 1 person standing at the door knocking super fast.

Vanessa and I looked at each thinking she looked like she was insane.

**Vanessa's POV**

Kenzie and I looked at each other and then the crazy girl standing there. We quickly ran up to her and asked,"Um..hey! What are you doing? You are practically going to break that door down just by knocking", asked Kenzie. The girl looked up from knocking to us.

She scoffed and asked, "And you are?"

I said,"My name is Vanessa." Kenzie looked at me and said, "My name is Mackenzie and you can call me Kenzie."

Th girl glared at us giving us an **I-Don't-Care-I-Am-Better-Than-You** Look.

Kenzie and I looked at the girl then at each other. I felt so much anger towards the girl, I could tell that Kenzie was mad too.

**The Rude Girls POV:**

_Ugh. What is the problem with those girls_, I thought.

Well. It was kinda my problem since I started being mean to her when she just asked me what I was doing...

_Anyways. They were the ones that were rude to me first. I have to get revenge right?_

**Kenzie's POV:**

We were about to knock the daylight out of the girl that was rude to us, But before we could the door suddenly open revealing Professor Sycamore,

"Why hello there girls! Are you here for your new Pokemon?" All of us nodded furiously.

"Well. Your name is Mackenzie right?", he said pointing to me, "and her name is Vanessa", he said pointing to my best friend.

Then the last girl he said,"Your name is Laura? Am I correct?"

I thought, _Oh so her name is Laura is it?_

We all entered his lab and saw computers everywhere. Then I saw Professor Sycamore pointed to a desk with three different poke balls. "Okay girls. Choose your Pokemon! youngest goes first!"

All of us looked at the professor like he was crazy. He looked at us and realized. "I mean by the months since all of you guys are 10."

_Vanessa's birthday was in June, mine in July and Laura..._

We turned to Laura and she looked at us and said,"September."

"Looks like Laura goes first", said Professor Sycamore.

Laura smirked and picked a pokeball.

I smirked because if I saw what Pokemon she got I could get type advantage.

"I choose you, CHESPIN!", she yelled. As she yelled she threw down the pokeball. Out came a little brown Pokemon with a green tail and a green head.

I went up to the counter and picked Fennekin, the fire type Pokemon.

Laura looked at the pokeball in horror. She must of figured out I had a advantage against her.

The last to go was Vanessa, it was a Froakie she chose because it was all that was left.

Professor Sycamore, gave us at least like 20 pokeballs and a PokeDex.

I took the pokedex and out of his hand and put it in my bag. So did Laura and Vanessa.

Then I heard Laura return her pokemon.

Laura then looked at me with a glare that looked like it could kill me right there..

She then pulled out of the lab. Then yelled straight in my face. "I WILL beat you in the Kalos League or whatever it's called. But for now see ya!" Laura then ran down the sidewalk.

Vanessa followed me outside, she looked at me and shook her head as she watched Laura's descending figure go down the sidewalk. I looked at Vanessa and said,"WE better hurry to route 1, before she beats us on catching a new Pokemon!"

We both ran down the sidewalk frantically to the route.

* * *

**Well. I am so sorry for this chapter being super short. But it's Christmas! Also it is just a starter chapter. But don't worry. It will be longer so just ****Review! :-). Also please no flames. But I do accept constructive critism! If you want to be in my story then fill out a review! Better hurry! I have 2 slots left. If you decide to join then your going to be traveling with Kenzie the whole way through the story! Fill out a review like this:**

**_Name:_**

**_Hometown_**

**_Starter Pokemon_**

**_Personality_**

**_Looks/Outfit?:_**

**Thanks guys! :-)**

**-QueenLauraxx**


	3. Authors Note!

_Authors Notes:_

* * *

Hey everyone! If you didn't see my last chapter, then I need some OC's! If you were to join, then you are gonna travel with them for the rest of the story! Yay! So that's why I have 2 slots left! Anyways this is the info you need:

**Name of OC:**

**Personality:**

**Starter Pokemon: (Choose any you want, but no legendaries, only use their first evolution too please or second evolution)**

**How they look like: **

Anyways! I would like to thank you guys for reading my story! Just 2 OC slots left! Thanks! So please put a review with this info!

~QueenLauraxx


	4. Need Help Catching Pokemon?

**Hey guys! I'm back! Heh... Anyways. I am getting right into the story since I haven't written this story in A while. I agave an idea for another story. But that might have to wait! Okay let's get on with the story! **

* * *

_**A Stroll Around Kalos**_

_Chapter 2: Need Help Catching a Pokemon?_

* * *

Kenzie and Vanessa were frantically running down the road towards Route 1. When they got there, they saw Laura trying to catch a Pokemon. But it looks like it's not going to well.

"Use tackle on the Fletchling!", Laura yelled out at the top of her lungs. The little bird pokemon fell. Laura threw a empty pokeball and smirked at the two girls direction. The ball was wriggiling back and forth, then on the last beep. The pokemon escaped. The two girls just couldn't hold in their laughter and started laughing really hard.

Laura glared at both of them before resuming trying to catch the pokemon. Vanessa and Kenzie looked at each other then nodded their heads. Kenzie went up to Laura and said,"Hey. Laura do you need any help there?" Kenzie stifled a laugh. Laura just 'ughed' and went of towards a different direction.

**Kenzie's POV:**

Vanessa and I started laughing. But Laura glared daggers at us. So we just immediatly shut up. Vanessa and I kept walking and I saw a Zigzagoon! I went up to it and said,"Fennekin! I CHOOSE YOU!" Out came my little fox pokemon.

I said,"Fennekin use ember." Little fireballs came out of it's mouth. Then the pokemon was knocked out cold. I grabbed a empty pokeball and threw it. I crossed my fingers for good luck. Then I heard the final beep meaning that the pokemon was caught. I stared at Vanessa and she had the most goofest grins I have ever seen. I jumped up and down. Then I realized that she staring off into space.

I said,"Hey. Vanessa are you alright?" She snapped out of her daze and turned to look at me. I asked her,"Why were you staring off onto space?" She said,"Thinking about whether I should be a coordinator or trainer." I looked at her and said,"Coordinator." She looked at me and said,"How are you sure?" I shrug. "Because a trainer and coordinator duo seems cool. Like I think coordinating is cool but being a trainer is cooler for me." She smiled really big and told me about her little 'day dream'

_Vanessa's 'day dream'_

_Vanessa stood on a stage with her Froakie about to preform a bubble jet that will freeze, then it will sparkle. To make it the PERFECT appeal. She then dreamed about winning ribbons and grand festivials._

_Then it switches to the trainers point of view. Vanessa standing on a league battle field, two pokemon weared out. "Greninja! Use Water Pulse!" The pokemon obeyed and it knocked out the opponents pokemon cause Vanessa to win and be the champion._

_End of Dream..._

I looked at Vanessa and smiled. I wish I could be a champion. But there's still a lot to do before I actually become a champion. I need to catch more pokemon and train them, not to mention getting badges!

We were walking down the road but then we run into Laura. _Ugh. _She looks at us. "Have you been training. Cause I have. I'm one step closer to the league than _you"_, she says, saying the last word like it was poison.

I roll my eyes and Vanessa did the same. I just simply say,"Did you catch a Pokemon?"

Her face flushed red in embarrassment. "Well..y..y..you see. I didn't catch one." I just simply say. "'Kay. Now we need to move along." She puffed out her cheeks and left the place. I have to admit but that puffy-cheek face looked HILARIOUS! We laughed as we walking into the forest.

* * *

**Eek! I'm tired! Nearly morning! So better sleep! Anyways! I hope you liked the story and Laura's puffy cheek face! :-)**

**Make sure to review!**

**-QueenLauraxx**


	5. Authors Note: About OC

'Ello everyone! Queen Lauraxx here. Alright let's get right to the point. Since I had only said, 2 OC's were being accepted. There were 2 OC's sent to me and their pennames are:

_Atlantic Jewel_

and

_Totally Unoriginal Pen name!_

Their OC's will get to travel with Vanessa and Kenzie the WHOLE story.

But don't worry, I will still be accepting OC's. But these OC's are going to be just like the anime, how they have "character of the episode". But this time it's going to be "characters for the chapter."

Anyways. I'm sorry for this not being a chapter! I will try and update very soon!

~QueenLauraxx


End file.
